


Together We Merge (and together we strive)

by dirtyicicles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Edgeplay, anyway enjoy 2k words worth of nothing but porn, does link have these kinks? or is it just me, i really need to learn how to do better foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: What else can Link say? Visits to the hot spring are nice (and required when your boyfriend is that large. RIP Link's butt.)





	Together We Merge (and together we strive)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhah this was a vent fic mostly? Seriously, it's just nothing but porn. Shoutout to my pal http://hevendemo.tumblr.com/ for giving me the earworm that Sidon can't come inside Link because he's too tight, even if it's just mentioned slightly :'3 I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff. 
> 
> Anyway have fun y'all

There's a sadistic sort of glee from Sidon when they finally manage to get him in. Of course, it's coupled by an equally-masochistic determination from Link, a pleasure that fills him to the brim when they get Sidon to slide in with a pleasant pop. 

It's just the tip, and even that has Link panting like a whore, little noises of soft, utter desperation dripping from his dewy lip as he fights for a comfortable hold upon his lover. One who's all too compliant, shifting with his subtle movements to get Link sliding lower along his length. 

The warmth of the hot springs soaks into Link's skin, easing his muscles as Sidon's girth only grows all the thicker. The steam from the surface of the water fills his head, mixing with an already-present haze he just can't blink away, can't gasp away, can't push nor shove and only gets worse as he insistently rolls his hips. 

“A-ah, n-not so fast, my dear,” comes a low purr, words wafting from a mouth full of teeth that clearly long to bite into Link's flesh. But they have rules, and rules that must be followed, or else they'll end up finding themselves in a _not like last time, not again,_ kind of situation. The patience is a bitch, but a pain in the ass that feels so _good_ either way. 

When Sidon's head breaches and presses against his prostate at last, it's a wait worth being patient for, at the very least. 

Link crumbles and a heady gasp forces its way through his lungs, a breath contained for far too long. Mixed with mind-blowing, skin-tearing pleasure and forced asphyxiation, Link's grip is loosening on Sidon's shoulders and he notices. The Goddess damn it all, he notices. 

Link can feel the hesitation, and he swallows a mouthful of air and forces Sidon back against the stones, pupils blown and gaze determined. 

Sidon's lips are moving, asking nonsensical noise to the tune of, “are you all right? I can slow down, if needed...” 

But Link's kissing the air from his lips, dragging his tongue against razor-sharp teeth that want to bite, that want to _suck_ at him. Link encourages the notion with a roll of his hips, an airy noise that makes its preamble from his throat, with hands that roam the flat expanse of Sidon's chest and rub at spots where sensitive nubs should be. While missing tender pink flesh, Sidon's moaning into his mouth nonetheless, the tips of his claws mimicking the gesture for Link. 

Link allows himself a shiver, a motion that sends him to the base of Sidon's cock. He can feel the other hot and heavy against his thigh, twitching in arousal as the one inside sheathes itself as far as it can go between Link's puckered walls. 

He fights the urge to tense, but the waters of the hot spring have him feeling loose and relaxed, his grip renewed with vigor fueling his determination to see this tryst out. 

“Oh, _Link,”_ Sidon groans, his head pressed against the rest carved into the rocks behind him. Any protest dies on the tip of his long, slender tongue, his hips craning up to get himself deeper in Link's ass. There's a moment of desperate grinding between the two, talons pushing against Link's flesh, hot and heavy noises lost to the breeze that whisks over their burning skin. 

Simple, jagged movements soon give way to longer thrusts. Link's holding Sidon down by the shoulders, head leaned back, spine arched, his hips sliding up and down nearly the entire length. It has Sidon melting underneath him, his own hands gripping tight at the side of Link's ribcage, wrapping around a hip hard enough to bruise. It has Link shivering, moaning, slamming himself down for _more._

There's a stifled gasp as Sidon yanks Link closer, bringing his face towards a sun-burnt shoulder. He hesitates at the last second, halting himself just in time to just nuzzle the bone, the flesh instead, and it has Link feeling somewhat frustrated as he digs his own nails into Sidon's skin. He wants to feel the _bite,_ the release of frustration from lack of physical touch and general outward forces he has no control over. But they get to him, beating him down and holding him by the throat, his only release in the teeth that so willingly sink in to the bone. 

Sidon loves him, though, and Link loves him that much in turn. Enough so that he realizes one wrong move can turn into a devastating accident, rendering him lost to the void beyond, submitting their world to the taint of Ganon. 

Even then, the repercussions behind the possible action aren't enough to take the sheer thrill of it all away. Link doesn't really know when or why he's become so keen on seeking such reckless actions out, but he does know they fill him with such a _rush,_ it's hard not to beg for it in forms of clutching Sidon closer, leaning his head to the side to expose a pretty length of neck he so desperately wants marked. 

He notes the shift of a pupil set deep in yellow, the way it engorges and fluctuates, like a predator watching its prey. “I can't,” he breathes, despite the fact his talons are cutting into flesh, the red of Link's blood swirling into water like a forbidden ink. 

A moment passes between them, both still as they breathe deep of each other's scent. Where Link's has turned musky, sensual, Sidon's has turned into the air before a storm, a violent promise behind the dark clouds that fill his body with fearful enrapture. His talons only tighten their grip where they rest upon his side, clutching hard at his hip to keep it firmly in place. 

Link offers him a small noise, a shift of his legs, a motion that sends Sidon's cock bumping somewhere soft and sweet and rewarding it with tightened muscle. 

A hand slips its way up Link's neck, large and broad, before gripping tight at his hair. Link only has a moment's pause to utter a sinful sigh, before his head's yanked back, his torso bared to a maw that's finally stretching wide for him. 

Terrifying in any other scenario, Link practically meets it halfway and stifles a torn moan into the heel of a palm. Teeth bump into skin and dig in firmly to the structure of his shoulder, encapsulating a bicep with an already-torn ligament. Because the whole reason they were even in that spring was to help heal Link, wasn't it? He'd come back from a fight in the mountains, beaten and bloodied and bruised... 

And the blood had been what started this. Sidon had licked it up in that slender tongue, much like he is doing now, moaning lowly as he traces the marks left behind by his teeth. They form such a pretty circular pattern against Link's pale flesh, leaking bright red that mixes with the droplets already on his skin. They form swirling trails that drip into the water, blossoming out towards Sidon and blending in with the red of his own skin. 

Link's breathing is hard and labored, though his movements are all the more insistent as he presses their hips together again. There's something inherently wrong about wanting to be bitten until you bleed, for dragging a hand away from where it lies until it's around your neck instead, but Link lives for the feeling as fingers clutch, and his world turns into a haze.

Like a kaleidoscope, the colors are there before his eyes, spinning to the sides and offering a view of shades he swears he's never seen before. His head feels light and airy, and he only moans all the harder when Sidon's grip tightens around his pretty, thin neck. 

“You smell so good, my love,” he huffs, right into Link's ear, the tip of his tongue swirling about the jewel hanging from his lobe. It drags along salty skin to Link's jugular, where he wraps his mouth around it and breathes deep, clutching Link close to himself. 

There's a pleasure unspoken in the implication that Sidon could kill him right there, tear past weak flesh and into his life force, letting it spray and paint his own features bright crimson with the stuff that thundered through his veins. It has Link shuddering, shivering as if the ice from the Hebra mountains had ingrained itself into his nerve endings. He wants Sidon to do so much _more,_ and he can't help the whine that slips past gaping lips and leaks into the air. 

It's a pitiful noise, but enough of one that makes Sidon pound into Link harder. He bounces from the force, Sidon's hands holding tight to the back of his head and his ribs, digging in with the sting of his grip. The pressure builds and leaves Link hanging, mouth agape and hips desperate as he grinds into Sidon, pressing in against his chest. 

Everything tenses, impossibly so, Link's toes curling and arms tightening around Sidon's neck as he rides him harder. He's seeing white as Sidon's grip returns around his neck, the sparks dancing against the surface of the rippling water as he finally finds sweet release.

It's a body-wracking thing that leaves him breathless, tears streaking down dirtied cheeks, sobs mixing in to the melody of labored moans. Sidon's grip releases his neck, his cock driving up into him to the point Link feels sick. Clenching around his length toes the line of pain and pleasure, dipping more to one side than the other, the motions leaving him dry and raw despite the lubricant they had hastily applied earlier. 

The waves leave him weak, rendering him supported entirely by Sidon's arms alone. Silence full of nothing but their gasping fills the air between them, Link's grip tight on Sidon's biceps. 

He moves to pull away. 

Link moves to keep him _there._

 _“Link,”_ Sidon breathes, an argument in his voice not reciprocated by the movements of his body. Link's riding down on him again, keeping him buried deep with thighs clenched, unwilling to let go of the waist they've wrapped themselves around. 

“Link,” Sidon's begging, leaning back onto the rocks with trembling hips. His assertive dominance is gone, washed away with the blood that continues to trickle down Link's shoulder. It's fine, in a way, but Link almost wants that mouth back, wrapped tight around his throat while Sidon fucks him hard into something other than the water. 

But Link wants to keep him close, for the pressure's building at the base of his spine once more. Sidon's a mess underneath him, sheathed to the base, his hips craning up to rub into Link, against Link, as best as he can; because if there's one thing that drives him wild, it's the fact that Sidon can't come when he's buried so deep in Link's ass. 

Link is too small, too tight, hugging Sidon's length like a ring. It stems the orgasm and keeps it at bay, and it's a cruel thing to do, a terrible thing to harness to get what he wants out of a good round, but Link's learned he shouldn't back away because of modesty. He wants Sidon to pile-drive him into an utter mess, until Link really is sick and can't remember his own name. It's a terrible and cruel thing, but as Link leans over Sidon and drags his hips down against his cock, it has a hand pulling him down by the throat for another, gripping kiss that stifles his voice and punishes his lips.

This time Sidon chokes him with a tongue, so smooth and so impossibly long as it shoves its way down his throat. Link barely has time to react, a sharp gasp catching in his nose, a soft gag resounding around Sidon's tongue. It tastes so foreign, slick and wet and filling Link's head with the images of spring water splashing amongst the stones. It's a taste Link would gladly die on, one he clings to as Sidon clutches him tighter, pushes deeper into his throat. 

Sidon moves Link by the hips at a steady pace that drives deep into him with each thrust. Link's legs are too weak to protest, his hands capable of nothing more than clinging to broad shoulders. Sidon grunts with each movement, his breath hot and heavy as he moves to lean his head against Link's other shoulder, a deep moan scraping itself from the very bottom of his lungs to the rhythm of their fucking. 

It drags a voice from Link's own throat, tight and pitched as he allows himself to be openly fucked without mercy. He can still feel the tremors from earlier release, but everything is so open, so _sensitive,_ that he's nearing the edge and threatening to vault over it in just mere moments. 

He leans down and bites hard at Sidon's neck, a gesture reciprocated. 

Sidon digs in deep and drags a noise from Link's lungs that rakes and batters against the stones. The mere shock of pain is enough to send him over that cliff, his orgasm hitting his gut as he comes for the second time, his lust lost to the water between them. 

Every nerve is on fire as he rides down hard against Sidon, pathetic little moans catching in his throat and burying themselves against Sidon's head as he clings to him. He doesn't have much time to react, to come down from his high when Sidon's pushing him roughly away. They detach at the hips with a soft whine of refusal from Link's lips, his nails scratching at firm skin in a desperate attempt to keep close. 

But Sidon does keep him close, panting hard as he ruts up against Link's middle. “P-please, stay here, for me,” he's whining, his teeth grazing bitten, bruised skin as he fucks himself against Link's abdomen. Sidon's babbling soft little words lost to the air, mixing with the steam, his hands tightening their grip around Link's waist the more frantic they get. 

Eventually Link can feel something warm spray out against his skin, and Sidon seems to lose the life inside of him as he collapses against Link—something his shaking arms barely catch, but they do nonetheless. 

There's another moment of heated silence as they collect their thoughts, bodies shaking, the water doing its best to heal the damage they'd just done to each other. Link's utterly exhausted, and Sidon only laughs as he holds him close against his chest. Lazy kisses are dragged from Link's lips, tender caresses slipping along fresh wounds until they melt from his skin.


End file.
